Limits of the Flesh:Redux
by tattooedsappho
Summary: Sequel to Limits of the Flesh - ok to stand alone but the beginning will be less confusing if you read that one first. FEMSLASH.


**Disclaimer:** All characters are copyright their respective owners; I'm not making any money or intending to harm/offend anyone.  
**Warning:** Violence/torture, Pseudo non-con (starts off like it might be but really isn't), Femslash  
**Notes:** Didn't have a beta for this one. Dedicated to siriuslysnogged over on lj. ;)

* * *

Bellatrix walked into the enclosure silently and let her eyes drift over the trembling form that was Alice Longbottom. Her hair was much shorter than Bellatrix remembered, her body more toned than soft but her eyes, those damned grey eyes with their fiery spark, were the same. Sensing her penetrating gaze, Alice lifted her head to regard her captor. Shock, anger and sadness played through her eyes as she took in the figure of Bellatrix Black, no – Lestrange, smirking down at her.

"Alice."

"Bella."

"Alice, you know what we want. You can end all this right now."

"Even if I did know what you wanted to know I would never tell you."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Bellatrix licked her lower lip as she approached her prisoner. "It pains me to admit that I've missed you; but as you can see, I did choose wisely. I wish you had listened to reason, you would have been the perfect compliment to our little ..." Bellatrix tilted her head to the side, "gang I believe you called it?" and laughed maliciously. "Too late for going back now dearest."

"I would still choose the same."

"I meant so little to you?" The dark haired witch exploded with rage. "We meant so little to you? Easy enough to cast aside because a doddering old fool told you to? Thrown away like so many scraps of stained parchment, nothing but a sad reminder of the life you used to dream of?" Bellatrix threw her words like knives, her anger laced with bitterness and tinged with revulsion; leaning in toward her captive she spoke in little more than a whisper, "I am not a witch to be toyed with." Dark eyes met grey and Bellatrix captured Alice's lips in a rough kiss. At first it was like kissing a statue then Alice apparently registered what was happening and tried to pull away; Bellatrix bit down on her lower lip sharply, drawing blood only to lick it away with her tongue. In that moment Alice was transformed; no longer was she prisoner of Dark Wizards, no longer was she being forced to listen, powerless as her husband – the father of her child – was being tortured mercilessly, no longer was she fighting for the light against the ever rising force of the dark. She was in the arms of the girl she loved, stealing a quick snog between classes while the rest of Hogwarts moved on, completely unaware of the taboo inter-house rendezvous occurring behind the tapestry of Dillys the Diligent. Leaning into the kiss, her lips hungry for Bellatrix's caress, her tongue dueling just as fiercely as her wand was known to in battle, Alive charged her captor head on and what she found left her breathless and flushed. Bellatrix pulled back after what seemed like an eternity, her eyes the deep onyx pools of her younger years, not the crazed, fire-streaked cloudiness she had come to be feared by.

"It was always you Bella. It will always be you. It hurts like hell to see you like this, here, my enemy. Nothing will ever stop my love for you, do what you will – I have already forgiven you."

"Alice ..." Bellatrix whispered, words trailing off into silence as she looked at the woman who was once the girl she loved. Shaking her head she stepped back, forehead creased with fury she loosed her painful words again. "You! You act as if I am the one who has something to be ashamed of! As if you had no part in our past, no blame to be shared for our fate!"

"You knew then as you know now where I stand Bella. It was youthful foolishness to think that we would last. Can't you see that? We were too different and too similar at the same time."

"Too different? The blood that runs through our veins is as pure as that as any other true wizard! Why can you not see that? Why must you sully yourself, fight for those who are not worthy of the name 'wizard'? The Dark Lord is not truly gone, he will return again and we, his followers, shall take up the fight anew, dispatching any who stand in our way. I can be your salvation if you want it badly enough; just think what we could do together!"

"I fight because I do not believe myself any better than those you deem unworthy; that you, your Death Eater friends or your Dark Lord is any better. I love you Bella, but I despise what you stand for."

"Stupid bint! This is your chance, do you not long for me? Do you not wake at night, covered in sweat and find yourself disappointed that that mamma's boy is the warm body next to you instead of me? Do you not long for the feeling of my skin pressed against yours, our legs intertwined, my teeth on your neck?"

Alice hung her head.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Then why? Why stay with him? Why fight for him?"

"It is not him for whom I fight. It is for my son, the sons and daughters of others and those yet to be born. For the future; to make sure that all witches and wizards have a chance to grow up and find the love that I found for you, to make sure that that love won't have to be sacrificed because of blood, to make sure this – us – never has to happen again."

"All your dreams of blood equality are going to die Alice; it matters not the actions you take for our power is greater than you could ever imagine. Do not be a fool, you have the chance now, here, to make things right."

"If I do that, things will never be right."

"You bloody slag! Why won't you save yourself? Save us? You're going to die here and there's nothing that can stop that, save my intervention! Don't you care? You're forcing me to kill you!"

"I have made my choices Bella, you must live with yours."

"Fuck you! You and your precious Order and your filthy mudbloods!" Rage burned in Bellatrix's eyes as she pulled Alice up from where she sat. "Choose them over me?" A wave of her wand made the barrier walls glow a deep green for a moment. "Choose him over me?" A swish and Alice stood nude before her. "YOU SAID YOU WOULD LOVE ME FOREVER!" Bellatrix reached out, grabbing Alice by her wrist and pulling her close. "You said you would never stop," she whispered before claiming her lips in a searing kiss.

Alice tried to push her away but Bella only held her bruised body tighter. Running her hands down the nude witch's back, she sunk her nails into the flesh of her ass causing Alice to open her mouth which Bellatrix promptly filled with her tongue. Bellatrix's hand slipped over Alice's hip and made its way up to sharply twist one of her nipples as she pushed her backwards until their bodies were supported by the magical barrier. Shoving her knee roughly between Alice's thighs, Bellatrix pressed her body up against hers and deepened the kiss, Alice unable to pull away since she was pinned between her captor and her cage continued her protest by attempting to push Bellatrix off of her.

"Not even a kiss before dying?" Bellatrix queried, moving her lips to Alice's ear.

"Not if you are intent on stealing it."

Bellatrix pulled back then, her eyes the only signal of her confusion as she kept Alice pressed against the barrier, if only in a more relaxed manner.

"Stealing?" Bellatrix arched an eyebrow requesting explanation.

"This damned power play of yours. We both know neither of us is going to change sides. We both know I'm not going to make it out of here. Be it by your hand or one of their's," she tilted her head toward the entrance of her prison, "I will meet my end here. Why play games? If this is a ploy to get me to tell you something I don't know then forget it. If, however, these glimpses of my old Bella are not delusions brought about by my stay here, then I think you know how to get what you want." Alice looked into Bellatrix's eyes as she finished speaking, regal even in her weakened state.

Bellatrix kept her eyes fixed on Alice's as she leaned in and places a soft kiss on her lips.

"I will miss you. Your politics I shall not, but you I shall."

Alice pulled Bellatrix to her, wrapping her arms around the other witch's waist and burying her face in her shoulder. Her body shook silently for a moment before she moved her head to look Bellatrix in the eye, tears of love and sadness mixing together on their path down her cheek, before speaking.

"Take my life if you must, you already have my heart."

Bellatrix's robes melted from her body with a word as she brought Alice to the floor with her, whispering a charm to cushion their bodies from the rough stones, and peppered her neck with soft kisses before grazing her teeth over Alice's pulse point and biting down hard. With a low moan Alice raked her nails down Bella's back, arching her own back in pleasure as the long haired witch bit and sucked her way across her collarbone. Lowering her head to Alice's breast, Bellatrix teased with her tongue before biting down sharply upon her nipple and sucking it into her warm mouth; using her hand she caressed Alice's other breast, thrumming her nipple to the rhythm her tongue was making.

Alice caught her by surprise, flipping Bellatrix onto her back as she broke away from her breast to kiss her way down Alice's stomach. With a smirk the short haired witch lowered her head, "You're not the only one having fun tonight. I'm entitled, it being my last night on earth and all." Straddling Bellatrix's thigh, she ran kisses up and down the other witch's torso; lick and nipping, biting and sucking, savouring the taste and feel of her long absent flesh under her lips. As she caressed a nipple with her tongue Bellatrix tensed her thigh, pressing her muscle harder against Alice's wetness and causing her to bite down in shock before she ground against her and resumed sucking through whimpers of pleasure. After a few intensely long moments she disengaged and leaned back, her fingers trailing achingly slowly down Bellatrix's torso before her hand cupped her mound tenderly. One, then two fingers spread Bellatrix's lips as Alice rocked her hips against her smooth thigh; sliding through the wet warmth she pressed into Bellatrix's center and back out again, smiling down at the heavy lidded witch who was biting her own lip in pleasure. Building a rhythm, she pumped her fingers in sync with the rocks of her hips and pushed them both closer to the release they were so desperately seeking. Bellatrix grasped her waist and dug her nails in, pulling along with her thrusts and making her thigh slick with Alice's wetness. They locked eyes in that moment, each wanting to push the other over the edge, to give the only gift they had left, to burn the memory of their last night together into the very air around them. As Bellatrix clenched around Alice's fingers, Alice began bucking against Bellatrix's thigh; riding each other into bliss they held on as long as possible before collapsing into each other with murmured words and gentle kisses.

Bellatrix ran a hand down Alice's side, relishing the feel of her warm skin under her fingers, and trailed a finger over her wet outer lips, bringing it to her mouth with a smile and licking it suggestively before capturing Alice in another searing kiss. For long moments their tongues vied for dominance as their bodies rubbed against each other, slick and sweaty they immersed themselves in the moment and focused the entirety of their beings on their shared moment. As their eyes met Alice whispered, "Please," to Bellatrix's questioning glance. Kissing her way down Alice's body, Bellatrix twisted her body around and straddled Alice's face; lowering her pussy to Alice's waiting lips as she explored Alice's with her tongue. Alternating between sucking on her clitoris and massaging her vagina, Bellatrix lost herself in Alice's warmth; cares and concerns melted with each pass of her tongue and she found herself drinking in the taste of her lover with a passionate energy long since forgotten. While Alice's tongue worked its magic on her clitoris Bellatrix drove harder and faster, flipping them over so that Alice would ride her face as she came, drowning Bellatrix in her juices. The spasms of the woman above her started moments before Bellatrix's own and the pair kept licking and sucking, drawing their orgasms out as long as possible until they lay spent, wrapped in each other's arms with closed eyes and peaceful smiles.

Bellatrix woke first, Alice's head nestled against her shoulder, her breath tickling her ear as she breathed calmly in her sleep. Disengaging from her sated lover, Bellatrix redressed and sat to watch Alice as she slept. Emotions played freely across her face, something that had not happened in a long while, as she contemplated her fate and the consequences of the actions she was about to take. She believed the Dark Lord would return and that people like Alice Longbottom needed to be done away with if they would not support the true leader of the Wizarding World. There was a small part of her heart that felt pain and sadness at the prospect of torturing Alice but the majority of her knew that it was the right thing to do. At least she could do it herself rather than leaving it to some clumsy oaf like her husband or a power mad sycophant like Lucius. Content with the fact that she could at least spare her lover some pain she murmured softly and Alice was surrounded with a pale blue glow that slowly sank into her skin. Alice woke slowly, yawning and stretching before looking around only to have her face reflect the ghastly revelation that she was still a captive and would be facing the end of her life at the hands of the only woman she ever truly loved. Looking up, she saw the grim expression in Bellatrix's eyes and knew her time had come; summoning her clothes she got dressed and walked to where her love had moved to stand on the other side of the room.

"Do it now, while I still have you with me, while you can still taste me and know my love will last longer than this lifetime."

Bellatrix pulled her into a tight hug, kissed her forehead softly and stepped back. She closed her eyes a moment then looked back at Alice, all trace of Bellatrix the lover completely obliterated by Bellatrix the Death Eater.

"CRUCIO!"

Alice's body spasmed, falling to the floor she continued to shake erratically yet she was silent. Bellatrix held the curse till she passed out then revived the Auror with a wave of her wand.

"Why..." Alice questioned as she came to.

"Do not question my generosity, traitor. You shall pay for your misguided loyalties. CRUCIO!"

Alice's body was racked with spasms again, her muscles convulsing in unfelt pain as Bella watched her with a haughty sneer. Her body gave way again and Bellatrix revived her; repeating the torturous loop until well after daybreak, Bellatrix focused all her anger and frustration into the piecemeal destruction of that which she loved.

Kneeling by the limp body Bellatrix's face softened as she cradled Alice's head in her lap.

"I will always love you," she whispered before placing a soft kiss on Alice's cheek. Closing her eyes, she held her wand to her head and pulled a silvery strand from her temple. Holding it over Alice's forehead she recited a short spell and watched as her memory of what she just said slipped into Alice's head. Standing, she let Alice's head slip to the still cushioned floor and walked out of the enclosure without a backward glance.

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated. :)


End file.
